


Seeking a Songbird

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Canon Disabled Character, Children, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Cute Kids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Joey Drew, Happy, Happy Ending, Jo-jo & Tinte count as a crossover pairing, Joeyverse, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Songbird!Booker - Freeform, Tears (BioShock), between lizzy & songbird, implied polyamory, that's only relevant to jojo & tintes universes, vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Sequel to this post: https://kayuripax.tumblr.com/post/190165979249
Relationships: Elizabeth & Songbird (BioShock), Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Joey Drew/Joey Drew, Referenced Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 3





	Seeking a Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New... Pet?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551560) by Kayuripax. 



Tinte never expected that knock on his door. It was very late in the evening, he was just closing the studio, & everyone had already left. He was sure everyone had already left, even if he was so immersed in the book he was reading, because he was so immersed in the book he was reading. Jo-jo, his fellow Joey Drew & his partner of a month & a half, was ever so kind to borrow Tinte one of his History of Magic books. They both believed researching the magical development from another world, would help Tinte with his own studies, & making connections to the magic system in his own universe. Alas, the book wasn’t proving very helpful, but it had turned out to be a far more interesting read than he had expected. It had taken him all day to read only half of it (since it was rather thick) whilst also juggling his work. He spent twice as long doing everything as he usually did, including closing up the studio. Hence why he was certain everyone was gone by the time there came a knock at his office door. Nonetheless, like a true Drew, Tinte opened the door, mindless of any potential dangers. What met him was a little girl. At first, he believed it to be Alice, Jo-jo’s daughter, who had once again stumbled either across her papa’s portal, or her step-dad’s doorway. She had the same pale skin, the same long, dark hair (although on second glance the girl’s hair was a dark brown rather than the brilliant black Alice had.) What tipped off Tinte in the end, was the fact that the girl had the most amazing blue eyes Tinte had ever seen, while Alice’s eyes were a beautiful shade of red that she shared with her dad, Henry.

He knelt down to her height, a small playing at his lips, “Hello, dear. What are you doing here?”

The little girl cocked her head at Tinte, but still smiled back, “I’m looking for my daddy.” She said sweetly.

“Does your daddy work here?”

“Here?”

Tinte frowned at that, “Yes, here. At my studio.”

“My daddy doesn’t work at any studio.” The girl continued, that same smile on her face.

“How did you end up here then, sweetheart?”

“I opened a tear to look for my daddy. And I ended up here.”

“What’s your name? My name is Johannes, but friends call me Tinte.” He took the girl’s hand in his own, beginning to lead her through the studio.

“Elizabeth!” She answered with a smile, skipping alongside him.

“What does your daddy look like? What’s his name?”

“He’s a biiiiiig mechanical bird. His name is Songbird, but he’s my daddy.” She squeaked when she ran into Tinte’s legs, who had very suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“I think I might know where your daddy is.” He turned in place, then bent down to pick Elizabeth up, at which point he started heading towards the entrance at a light jog.

“You do?” Elizabeth exclaimed happily, bouncing around in his arms.

“Yes!” Tinte replied just as excited. He very swiftly shut the studio, & run over to his car. He made sure to thank Jo-jo for teaching him that conjuration spell when they next met, as he buckled Elizabeth into the car. She seemed so surprised, a familiar childish curiosity in her eyes. If she was who he thought she was, then she very obviously had never seen a car. The drive to his house wasn’t an eventful one, yet watching Elizabeth ‘ooh’ & ‘aah’ at all the new sights around her was adorable.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Once at his house, the door was slammed open before Tinte could even get closer to it.

“Tinty!” Jo-jo laughed from the doorway, leaning on his walking cane.

“Jo-jo! What are you doing here?” Tinte approach him with Elizabeth trailing behind, leaning in for a hug when Jo-jo offered it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth walk up to Jo-jo & reach out to touch the dress he decided to don that day.

“We finished at the same time today so I decided to visit you,” He answered with a smile & a kiss, “But you weren’t here so I waited.”

“I was reading that book you lent me & lost track of time.” Jo-jo chuckled, placing kisses all over Tinte’s face.

“Oh, Tinte,” Jo-jo sighed lovingly, “Now, who may you be?” He picked Elizabeth up, setting her on his hip.

“I’m Elizabeth! I’m looking for my daddy!” Tinte saw the happy look in Jo-jo’s eye disappear, yet he kept on smiling at the small girl.

“Are you? Then what are you doing in the world of this dummy? This isn’t your tower, sweetie.” Elizabeth stared up at him with big eyes & her lips in an ‘o’ shape.

“How did you know?”

Jo-jo smiles gently at her, “I know a you from a different universe. You grow up to be an amazing young lady, my dear.” Elizabeth laughs at that, bouncing around in his arms.

“You do? You do?”

“I do!” He laughed with her. Then he walked back into the house, Tinte having to follow behind him. He went straight to the guarded from there, where Songbird sat, playing with Tinte’s cats.

“Daddy!” She pulled out of Jo-jo’s arms, & runs up to Songbird, who stops in his attempt to pet one of the kittens, looking at Elizabeth with the most shocked expressions Tinte ever saw on a machine. And he met a man with a projector for a head before!

“I’m sorry, my dear. But that isn’t him. That is a Songbird from a different world, not from yours.” He kneels down beside her & Songbird, as Elizabeth climbs into Songbird’s lap. He holds onto her gladly, beginning to sway lightly from side to side.

“He recognises me!” Elizabeth grabbed Songbird’s thumb, hugging it as tightly as she could.

Jo-jo’s laugh was enchanting & carefree, “Of course he does. In every universe there is a Songbird, there is an Elizabeth.”

“Where’s his Elizabeth?”

“Paris, in her own world. Now that she doesn’t need him to protect her, she asked us to take care of her friend here.” Tinte marvelled at how easily the lies came to his partner, when he remembered there were still so many things he didn’t know about this enigma of a person. Not a human, nothing he had ever seen before. Neither man, nor woman. Young, & yet he was older than anyone Tinte had ever met, seemed older than time itself. Wise, yet lacked a whole deal of common-sense. Secretive, yet there were things he so gladly shared with people. Happy, yet there was a deep sadness underneath all of it. There was no way for Tinte to know that he was telling the truth about this other Elizabeth asking him to take care of her Songbird, but at the same time, Tinte had no way of telling if he was lying either.

“Where is my Songbird then?” Elizabeth looked up at Jo-jo, tears brimming in her blue eyes. Songbird cooed down at her, brushing a finger over her face to wipe away the fresh tears from her cheeks.

“Back home, waiting for you in your tower. And he is very worried that his little girl hasn’t came back yet. Where is my daughter, he thinks. Where is my sunshine?” His gentle smile never slipped away, even as Elizabeth begun weeping, & apologising for leaving her world. Jo-jo simply took her into his arms, & begun to rock her, a faint glow emanating from the two of them. He sung to her lowly, in a language Tinte couldn’t hope to understand, but he knew the meaning behind that song nonetheless.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Soon enough, Elizabeth pulled away, thanking the two of them. Then she disappeared right before Tinte’s eyes.

“You’re something else, love.” Tinte remarked, coming to sit down beside Jo-jo.

He laughed again, before sprawling himself in Tinte’s lap, “There are... Oh so many things you still don’t know about me, Tinty dear. Many of which you will never get the chance to learn.” Then Tinte smiled down at him, leaning in for a kiss.

“As long as I still have you, I don’t particularly mind.”


End file.
